YJ Red Robin
by Nightwing96
Summary: Tim becomes Red Robin after being replaced by Damian. M because of future content.
1. Prologue

Tim was doing his regular patrol of Gotham when he heard Batman approach. Tim turned around and saw Bruce and a boy.

"Batman who is this?" Tim asked puzzled.

"This is my son Robin and he's going to be Robin." Bruce answered.

"That's not fair." Tim protested.

"He needs to become Robin so he can learn our morals and values."

Tim grabbled away and went to a zeta tube location. He let the computer recognize him and stepped in. When he arrived he walked to his room and shook off Cassie who was trying to ask what was wrong. He sat at his desk and began designing a new costume for his new identity.

Tim came out of his room the next day in his new costume. He walked past the team who was looking at him curiously. He walked right infront of Bruce and looked at him in the eyes.

"Robin ?" Bruce looked at him curiously.

"It's Red Robin from now on." He said sternly to Bruce before walking to the zeta tubes and teleporting to Gotham.


	2. Spoiler

Tim had arrived in Gotham and grappled to a nearby building. He looked over the nearby neighborhood from the building and saw a woman getting mugged. He got ready to attack when he saw a girl dressed in purple attack one of the muggers. In a minute the muggers were down and the girl in purple handed the purse back to the woman. Tim dropped down after the woman left.

"Who are you?" Tim asked the girl.

"A vigilante." The girl answered playfully.

"Real name now." Tim demanded.

"I'm not going to spoil the secret." The girl said still being playful, "I know my vigilante name will be the Spoiler."

"Well Spoiler you're going to stop this little game." Tim went to unmask her when the girl kicked him in the nuts.

"No unmasking till the second date." Spoiler grabbed Tim's grapple gun and shot it towards a nearby building, ."See ya around Boy Wonder."

Tim recovered and went to a nearby zeta tube to go back to Mount Justice.

Tim arrived at Mount Justice and was greeted by Cassie.

"Tim what's been going on lately?" She asked concerned.

Tim told her about Damian replacing and the vigilante named Spoiler.

'Bruce that bastard." She said angrily and laughed about the vigilante.

Tim smiled and yawned. "Cassie I'm going to go to bed." He said before walking towards his room.

"Wanna sleep in my room?" Cassie asked while blushing a little.

"I'm good Cassie I kinda jusr want to be alone and think." Tim said before entering his room. Once inside Tim changed into pajama pants and wrote down the neighborhood where he saw the vigilante before going to bed.

Tim awoke the next morning to a Dick tapping his shoulder. Dick had just got back from a week long mission and was confused about Tim's new attire and identity. Tim tried to push his brother away so he could get some sleep but his brother was determined to get answers.

"Dick just give me an hour." Tim grumbled.

"Tim spill and I'll let you sleep." Dick said.

"Fine." Tim told Dick everything about the past few days except Spoiler in fear he'd never hear the end of it.

"Sorry Tim." Dick said apologetically.

"It happens." Tim said.

"Go back to bed." As soon as Dick said that he was out like a light.

Tim woke up again in the afternoon. He got dressed and stepped out of his room. He saw Superboy staring at a static tv and M'gann talking to Zatanna and Batgirl while baking. Tim walked to the training room and saw Cassie attacking a sparring target.

"Hey Cassie." Tim said while watching Cassie attack the target.

"Ready for our date tonight?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah of course." Tim said but was worried because he had forgotten.

"Wanna spar before I get readyfor the date?"

Tim nodded and got into a fighting stsnce.

"3 2 1 fight." Cassie said before lounging at him. Tim tripped her and attempted to pin her but Cassie used her super strength to escape. She got back up and kicked Tim's left leg causing him to stumble allowing Cassie to push him and make him fall. Tim rolled away and got back up and tried to tackle Cassie. Cassie easily dodged and tried the same to Tim. The sparring continued like this for 30 minutes before they called it a draw.

"I'm going to get ready." Cassie said before flying away to her room. Tim walked to his room and put on something nice before brushing his hair and doing last minute stuff. He checked showtimes and picked a chick also reserved a table at a nice restaurant. He finished setting everything up and waited for Cassie.

Tim smiled when he saw Cassie.

Cassie blushed "Do I look good?" She asked

"You look amazing ." Tim answered while still smiling and grabbed her hand and walked to the zeta teleported to Gotham and Tim and Cassie walked to a nearby limo.

"Master Timothy are you and Miss Cassie ready?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred." Tim said while looking at Cassie. Alfred began driving and in ten minutes they arrived at the restaurant.

"I hope you have a wonderful date Master Timothy and call me when you're ready to be picked up.

"Will do Alfred." And with that Alfred drove off. Tim grabbed Cassie's hand and walked into the restaurant.

Tim and Cassie sat down and ordered food and drinks and made small talk. He glanced out his window and saw a familar vigilante about to attack a large group of gang members.

"Cassie can you excuse me for a moment.?" Tim took off as soon as she nodded and snuck out the bathroom window after changing. He grappled to a nearby building and watch Spoiler pounce on a thug. He grappled closer and decided to help her.

"I kicked you in the nuts and now you're helping me." She said confused. Tim shrugged and attacked two approaching gang members. Tim and Spoiler eventually took out the group and began handcuffing the men

"Thanks Boy Wonder I owe you one." Spoiler said before letting out a loud sigh. Tim nodded and checked his watch it'd been an hour and when he looked up he saw a crying Wonder Girl.

"You left to help her." She said while pointing at Spoiler. Tim tried to explain but she flew off.

"Sorry Robin." Spoiler said.

"It's appropriate that you're here." Tim said sadly.

"Why?" Spoiler asked.

"Because my night has been spoiled." Tim said before grappling away.


	3. Tim's Protege

Tim grappled to a nearby building and decided to call Cassie. The phone rang but there was no answer and Tim called again but got the same results. Tim saw Spoiler grapple up and he frowned.

"I'm sorry I ruined you and your girlfriend's date." She said sadly, "I just wanted to stop some crime and my dad."

"What do you mean stop your dad?" Tim asked.

"My dad is basically a knock off of the Ridder name Cluemaster. Those criminals you helped me beat up were his friends." Spoiler answered.

"I might be able to help you." Tim said thinking about it. He didn't want to encourage her but he didn't think he could discourage her and she might die then.

"Awesome I got Robin-"

"Red Robin." Tim interrupted.

"Seriously that's the best name you could come up with." She teased.

"Well I just got replaced and I was mad I had to come up with something." Tim joked.

Steph smiled she had made him a little happier.

"I'm going to go to the Batcave to steal some equipment meet me here." Tim showed her the location of one of his safehouses.

She nodded and grappled away to the safehouse while Tim called the Redbird over and got in. Once he was in he set it on autopilot.

Tim arrived at the Batcave. He got out of the Redbird and quickly gathered supplies. He was about to leave when he heard a smug sounding voice.

"Drake leaving so soon." Tim turned around and saw Damian in a Robin suit.

"Shut up." Tim said annoyed.

"Make me." Damian taunted.

Tim calmly walked up to Damian and ripped off the R, "You don't deserve this." then walked back to the Redbird. Damian an after him but Tim hit him with his staff then got in the Redbird and drove away.

Tim arrived at the safehouse and threw the equipment on the table. Tim started thinking about how to train Spoiler.

"So are we going to start?" Spoiler asked getting impatient.

"First you have to take off your mask and tell me your name." Tim said.

"Are you going to do the same?" Spoiler asked getting excited.

"No not yet." Tim answered.

"So why should I-"

"You don't have to but if you don't we arent traing." Tim interrupted.

"Fine." Spoiler took off her mask, "My name is Stephanie Brown."

"Ok then,' Tim started starring before regaining his composure "Let's start." Tim handed her the gear and they started training. About an hour later Stephanie started complaining.

"Can we please take a break." Stephanie begged.

"No." Tim said with a grin, "Another hour." Stephanie groaned and they went back to training. About an hour later the training ended and Stephanie eagerly raided the fridge.

"Same time tomorrow." Tim said before picking up loose batarangs.

"Wait can't we go on patrol and maybe hang out." Stephanie asked trying to sound casual abouit it.

"Maybe tomorrow I have to talk to someone." Tim said a littlle sadly.

Steph knew who he was talking about, "Well see ya tomorrow." Steph said before climbing out the window and grappling away.

Tim tried to call Cassie again and when that failed he went to a nearby zeta tube and teleported to Mount Justice. He walked to her room and heard moaning. He put his ear to the door and heard some heartbreaking sounds.

"Blue." Cassie moaned.

"Cassie." Jamie moaned.

Tim then heard Cassie scream then Blue moan loudly. Tim ran to his room and gathered everything. He accidentally knocked something over on his way out and Cassie heard and came out in a robe.

"Tim." She said softly.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Tim yelled at her then grabbed one of their pictures and threw it in the trash. Tim walked to the zeta tubes and pushed Cassie away from him and teleported away. Jamie walked out of the room to confront Cassie but she pushed him away and cried.

Tim moved all of his stuff to his safehouse. He decided to go to Stephanie's place and beat up a few thugs before following the tracker he put on her costume. Tim knocked on her window and she opened it with a batarang aimed at Tim.

"Sorry didn't realize it was my asshole teacher." She joked then put the batarang up.

"Not a good time Stephanie." Tim said sadly while entering her room.

"What's wrong? " She asked concerned.

"My now ex girlfriend was sleeping with my old friend." Tim said while clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie was sad for him but also glad she could get a shot, "She doesn't deserve you."

Tim smiled a bit, "Thanks Stephanie."

Steph sat down next to him and held his hand "You're a great guy and you deserve someone better than Wonder whore."

Tim looked into her eyes and maybe it was because of what happened earlier or maybe it was because of his crush on her or maybe it was a little of both but he kissed Steph. Steph smiled and kissed back. She pushed him on his back and straddled hm "I'm going to show you I'm ten times better than Wonder whore." Steph said before taking off her top and kissing Tim again.

**Author's Notes**

**Actual lemon in next chapter. Please don't forget to review guys.**


End file.
